vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mega Man (Archie Comics)
|-|Rock/Mega Man= |-|Super Form= Summary Much like his mainstream counterpart, Rock Light was created to be Dr. Light's helper and surrogate son along with his sister Roll. Just as in canon, Dr. Wily reprogrammed Light's robots to rampage in the former's quest for world domination, forcing Rock to become Mega Man to stop him. However, there are several notable divergences from canon after, such as the threat of Emerald Spears (an anti-robot terrorist group) and his brief bout of megalomania following his acquisition of his brothers' Special Weapons. Nevertheless, he remains the benevolent super fighting robot he is in the main canon. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 5-C | High 2-A Name: Mega Man, Rock Light, DLN-001 Origin: Archie Comics Mega Man Gender: Male Age: Psychologically a Pre-Teen child, likely around 9-11 Classification: '''Robot Master, Light Bot | Chaos Wielder '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Marksman, Can copy other Robot Master weapons along with basic handheld tools with a touch, Flight via Rush, Energy Attacks | Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation and Resistance to Space-Time Manipulation, True Flight, Intangibility Attack Potency: Solar System level (Can damage Pre-Genesis Wave Sonic fairly easily) | Moon level (Comparable to Post-Genesis Wave Sonic as he fought with Sonic Man) | High Multiverse level+ (Would have reset the Genesis Wave with Super Sonic if not for Eggman's interference. Destroyed Sigma-3) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can draw a bead on Archie Sonic, albeit with difficulty) | FTL | Immeasurable (Vastly superior to base) Lifting Strength: At least Class G | Class 10 (Can easily lift other humans and large pieces of rubble with ease) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Solar System Class (Injured Pre-Genesis Wave Sonic) | Moon Class | High Multiversal+ Durability: Solar System level (Tanked hits from Sonic) | Moon level | High Multiverse level+ (Survived the reset of the continuity twice and tanked hits from Sigma) Stamina: Limitless (As a robot he does not fatigue), though he can be slowed down by continuous damage and lack of sunlight. Range: Standard melee range. Thousands of kilometers with projectiles. | Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with projectiles. | High Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Mega Buster, Rush, E-Tanks (containers he can drink to restore himself to full vitality, repairing all damage), Various Robot Master Weapons he copies | Chaos Emeralds, Super Adapter. Intelligence: Mega Man was originally designed to be a pre-teen boy and lab assistant but has an aptitude for machinery due to his nature as a robot and is extremely experienced to the point that by issue #54 he begins bearing signs of PTSD similarly to a war veteran. An expert marksman and a capable problem solver, but can be a bit reckless. Weaknesses: He can be somewhat naive at times and doesn't like to fight unless he has to. He can be somewhat cocky at times, especially after acquiring every one of his brothers' weapons (though this is mostly rectified by the Super Adventure Rockman series of events). | Mega Man is inexperienced in the use of Chaos Control and needs to be coached by Sonic to use it to its fullest potential. Key: Base (Worlds Collide) | Base (Worlds Unite) | Super Form Note: Worlds Unite Megaman is only exclusive to the alternative timeline of Worlds Unite, which was retconned to the point where it never happened and as such never existed. Gallery File:Mega_Man_Archie.png|Megaman. File:M'egga_Man.png|M'egga Man. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Mega Man Category:Capcom Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Archie Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Robots Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Element Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2